Where Can It Be
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O homem que eu amo me traiu. Ou melhor, traiu minha crença de que ele era alguém muito melhor do que talvez seja. Slash, Dastiel, Desafio NFF. Presente para Aria, Adne Helena e Kassiminha.


**Where can it be?**

**(Onde pode estar?)**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente para Aria, Adne Helena e Kassiminha do Need for Fic  
**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Abril/2010, Reconciliação, Dastiel (Dean e Castiel) Slash MxM, SPOILER do 5x18, Songfic (My Dear - L'arc en Ciel), POV.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional, sexo explícito, violência

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: O homem que eu amo me traiu. Ou melhor, traiu minha crença de que ele era alguém muito melhor do que talvez seja.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko e Aria (duas escorpianas... É meu karma, nem adianta lutar)

Nota: Minha primeira NC-17 com o ship, então peguem leve... Estou aprendendo ainda sobre anjos não tão anjos.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Castiel's POV**

Sou um anjo, mas isso não impede que meu coração esteja doendo.

Sou um anjo, mas isso não impede que eu tenha raiva crescendo dentro de mim como uma erva daninha em terreno fértil.

Como ele pôde? Como ele ousou? Onde ele está?

Ele me mandou para longe com minhas próprias armas. Ele ousou querer dizer sim a Michael depois de tudo que eu fiz por ele.

Meu coração está se partindo e eu pensei que anjos não deveriam se sentir assim.

Ser prisioneiro de emoções humanas foi algo que nunca pensei que poderia acontecer comigo.

Vago por algum lugar, eu preciso voltar e impedir que ele faça uma loucura.

Estou tão preocupado que demoro minutos preciosos tentando não chorar. A raiva é maior que a dor no momento.

Foi por isso que eu perdi tudo e que...

Eu encontrei tudo?

Preciso afastar o que realmente sinto por Dean ou não vou dar conta de encontrá-lo antes "deles".

Por sorte ouço a oração que é feita e logo estou bem ali, ao lado dele... Um misto de revolta, alívio, raiva e... Não posso pensar nisso agora.

- "Eu me rebelei por isso? Para que se rendesse a eles?

Minha voz sai rouca e dolorosa enquanto eu praticamente o espanco. Ele não reage. Simplesmente se deixa bater e isso me irrita ainda mais.

A briga é feia... Muito feia.

Dói-me atacá-lo e ao mesmo tempo é uma libertação. Como ele pode pensar em dizer sim? Como?

- "Cas, por favor!"

Ele pede, ele implora. Não me comove. Estou sentindo fúria cega e mágoa profunda.

- "Eu dei tudo por você!" Será que Dean não compreende, não consegue entender que eu...

Eu...

- "E é isso que você me dá em troca?" Você despedaçou meu peito, Dean. Eu o soco novamente, eu o chuto e o atiro longe.

Esparramado no chão à minha frente não está apenas Dean. Está o homem que eu amo e por quem faria tudo. Mas ao que parece, ele não acredita nele mesmo, não o suficiente, e eu acreditei nele... Na força dele.

Isso dói... É como se acreditar nele me fizesse um anjo de verdade. Como se eu tivesse uma verdadeira missão, como se eu fosse importante.

- "Faça."

A voz de Dean sai entrecortada, eu o feri. Bastante.

- "Faça de uma vez!"

Eu hesito um pouco. Ele não me deu nenhuma explicação, ele não se desculpou. Ele nem tentou explicar. Eu o faço desmaiar. Seu corpo nada pesa, não para mim.

Depois tudo fica confuso e tenso e doloroso. Adam, o irmão ressuscitado dos Winchester, sumiu. Os anjos conseguiram por as mãos nele. Claro que Sam e Dean vão salvar sua "família". Eu me sinto tão sozinho de repente.

Tão absolutamente abandonado.

Meu pai sumiu.

Meus irmãos vão destruir a terra e...

O homem que eu amo me traiu. Ou melhor, traiu minha crença de que ele era alguém muito melhor do que talvez seja. Estou desiludido e quando Sam tem a idéia de levar Dean conosco para resgatar Adam, eu me oponho.

Claro que isso não impede Sam.

Os Winchesters são os Winchesters e tenho certeza que nem o apocalipse pára esses dois... Mas o que estou pensando? Eles SÃO o apocalipse!

Estamos na porta de uma velha fábrica agora. Lá dentro há vários anjos e eu preciso detê-los.

- "Você é rápido." Dean comenta.

- "Eles são mais." Eu respondo sem conseguir encará-lo. Ele parece ligeiramente surpreso ao me ver tirar a gravata. Não dou maiores explicações. - "Eu me livro deles." Falo com voz suspirante e meus olhos buscam os de Dean por míseros segundos. Eu os desvio logo. Tenho coisas a dizer e ao mesmo tempo não quero dizer. Instruo os irmãos que peguem o garoto e que seria nossa única chance. Não vou dizer que estou totalmente sem medo, pois tenho receio. Então a voz de Dean soa.

- "Espere um pouco aí, você vai lutar contra cinco anjos?"

Impressão minha ou ele está preocupado? Volto-me para ele com minha habitual expressão fria. – "Sim." Vejo-o olhar para Sam e depois para mim, parece preocupado.

- "Isso não é suicídio?"

Dean pergunta e tento evitar ficar contente ao ver que ele se preocupa comigo. Minhas esperanças andam tão poucas por esses tempos.

- "Talvez seja." Meus olhos ficam nos dele. E eu tomo coragem. – "Mas aí não terei que ver você falhar." Dói dizer isso, mas por ser um anjo, consigo que não haja entonação, nem que meu temor interno apareça. Talvez eu morra sem dizer o quanto eu o amo, mas talvez seja melhor assim.

Dean me olha num misto de confusão e mágoa.

- "Sinto muito, Dean. Não tenho a mesma fé em você que o Sam tem." E agora meu coração grita desilusão. Eu te amo tanto e confiei tanto em você.

Vejo o desgosto nos olhos verdes de Dean. Eu sei que ele gostaria que eu tentasse compreender, mas sinceramente, não quero. Retiro um estilete do bolso, Dean o observa e Sam se manifesta.

- "O que diabos vai fazer com isso?" É a pergunta do mais novo dos irmãos. Nada digo. É hora de ir.

A luta é fenomenal. Eu realmente estou me acabando por aqui e quando finalmente tudo termina e sou arremessado, juntamente com meus agressores, em algum lugar brilhante e muito claro, simplesmente tudo desaparece.

Não sei quanto tempo eu levei para acordar.

Fiz tudo isso por amor à humanidade, mas especialmente, fiz tudo isso por amor a Dean. Será que um dia ele vai compreender a extensão do meu amor?

Creio que preciso achar meu caminho de volta e não tarda que eu finalmente os encontre. Estou ferido, cansado e magoado, mas Dean me recebe com o que parece um sorriso. É noite alta. Surpreendo-me porque, na verdade, Dean corre para mim no ferro velho de Bobby e me abraça. Estou atônito, pensei que já não haveria mais nada depois que ele dissesse sim. Eu o afasto sem entender nada e Dean parece ficar um pouco constrangido.

- "Ele se negou, Cas." A voz animada de Sam me deixa com uma nesga de sorriso. Sinto-me vivo novamente.

- "Você se negou?" Eu pergunto invadindo o espaço pessoal do loiro e pegando-o pelos braços. Nossos rostos tão próximos como eu sempre faço. Aquela boca... Eu suspiro levemente.

Dean levanta o olhar e sorri pra mim. De repente tudo fica tão confuso e eu não tenho mais meu controle de anjo, não tenho mais raciocínio algum. Ele percebe que há algo diferente.

- "Cas, eu..."

Não o deixo terminar a frase, apenas olho-o por segundos, minha boca entreaberta e meu coração pulando. Puxo-o para mim, minha mão na nuca e na cintura dele e o beijo na boca sem ligar para o ofego impressionado de Sam nem para o "eu sabia..." de Bobby.

Nada mais me importa, a não ser que minha confiança não foi em vão, que tudo que fiz tem sentido e que eu amo demais a Dean Winchester. Separo-me dele e vejo a dúvida e confusão nos olhos dele. Ele está corado e encosta a cabeça em meu peito.

- "Cas, eu..."

Novamente ele tenta dizer algo. Não consigo deixar que ele diga nada. Eu quero dizer algumas coisas, não aqui. Não com testemunhas.

- "Bobby, Sam, nós temos assuntos a tratar. Obrigado por cuidarem dele quando era esse meu dever."

- "Vão a algum lugar?" Ouço a voz de Sam e vejo Dean totalmente sem graça olhar para o irmão e abaixar o olhar. Dean, tímido? Essa é novidade. Entenderei isso depois.

- "Sammy, não é bem..."

Novamente não deixo Dean terminar de falar e toco-o no ombro, sumindo com ele para qualquer lugar.

- "Cas, onde estamos, o que você..."

- "Dessa vez as palavras e ações não serão de raiva, Dean. Espero que goste de cenários montanhosos." Retiro meu sobretudo e faço a luz da cabana de caça acender sem esforço. Estamos em uma reserva florestal, não é temporada de caça, não há nem haverá ninguém por aqui por bastante tempo. - "Nunca fiz isso, então vai ter que me ajudar."

- "Nunca fez o que, Cas?"

Será que ele não entendeu? Fico corado e abaixo a cabeça, olhando para meus pés. Que idéia idiota foi essa que eu tive. - "Mas talvez não queira. Quer dizer, eu não sou uma mulher, só que o que eu sinto..." Fico meio trêmulo e isso é estranho. – "Bem, vocês humanos, vocês fazem... Sexo... Quando estão apaixonados, não é?" Digo morto de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo quero tanto que ele verdadeiramente compreenda.

Dean logo está parado, bem perto. Sinto a mão dele em meu queixo e ele levanta meu rosto. Os olhos dele possuem aquela fagulha novamente. A alma dele está aqui novamente.

- "Você está apaixonado por mim, anjinho?"

A voz de Dean é rouca, o olhar dele é sincero. Serei direto.

- "Sim." Respondo sem titubear, pois é a mais pura verdade.

- "Não dou a mínima para qual o gênero em que você encarnou."

Dean me abraça com firmeza e sinto um beijo calmo em meu pescoço Arrepio-me inteiro.

- "Sabe, Cas, também nunca fiz. Não com um cara. Vamos aprender juntos."

Ele me quer? Dean está dizendo que me quer?

- "Dean, você tem certeza? Não quero, ou melhor, eu quero, é confuso. Não consigo achar palavras para isso." Estou envergonhado, nervoso, inseguro. Isso é estranho para um anjo capaz de matar com facilidade.

- "Não precisamos de palavras para algumas coisas, Cas."

- "N-não?"

- "Bem, se faz questão, Castiel, você quer fazer sexo comigo?"

A expressão de surpresa e malícia do loiro me faz olhá-lo de lado, daquele jeito meu em que eu inclino a cabeça e o encaro. - "Bem, eu não sei outra maneira de demonstrar amor, aquele tipo de amor, além de dizer que sim."

- "Vai aprender algumas."

Fico calado e talvez um pouco tímido. No entanto, qualquer pensamento razoável se vai quando sinto o beijo lento e até casto com que sou presenteado. Meu corpo esquenta de um jeito esquisito e eu arfo, segurando na cintura de Dean. Minha boca tem vida própria e fecho os olhos gemendo baixo enquanto deixo-o me beijar e tento aprender melhor como fazer isso. Ele morde meu lábio devagarzinho e sinto vertigem quando começa a tirar meu sobretudo. Hesito.

- "Devagar, Cas, apenas vamos devagar..."

Eu desisti de qualquer outra coisa senão de deixar-me levar e permiti que a língua calma de Dean adentrasse, explorasse, e logo me vi ficando totalmente tonto com o jeito como ele sugava minha língua dentro de sua boca de um jeito diabolicamente erótico.

_**Saa Ai wo sagashite mite goran**_

_**Fukai mori no mukou he to**_

_**(real love, my dear, is not for sale.)**_

_**Zutto me wo korashitemo boku wa**_

_**Mitsukerarenakatta kedo...**_

_**(real love, my dear, is hard to find.)**_

_**Vamos, tente procurar o amor**_

_**Para além de uma espessa floresta**_

_**(O verdadeiro amor, meu caro, não está a venda)**_

_**Mesmo tendo ficado o tempo inteiro concentrado**_

_**Eu não consegui encontrar, mas...**_

_**(O verdadeiro amor, meu caro, é difícil encontrar)**_

Não me dou conta de quando meu sobretudo cai no chão, nem de quando minha camisa saiu pela minha cabeça. Apenas abro os olhos assustado quando a mão de Dean escorregou para o zíper de minha calça.

- "Confia em mim?"

Dean depositou beijos lentos em minhas faces, roçou seu nariz no meu. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse carinhoso, nunca...

- "Dean..." Eu solto gemidos com o nome dele e o vejo afastar-se só um pouco, tirar a camisa, chutar os sapatos longe e retirar a calça. Fico constrangido feito uma criança inocente. Ora, eu sou um pouco inocente. Quer dizer...

- "Cas, pare de matutar. Vem cá e deita aqui do meu lado. Não vou te forçar, nem agarrar. Apenas, vamos nos conhecer melhor."

A voz dele é masculina, firme, decidida e amorosa. Não consigo resistir e sigo-o para a cama pequena, mas confortável. Deito-me com tons de roxo em meu rosto agoniado de vergonha.

- "Cas, desse jeito vou me sentir um estuprador. Se acalme."

- "Você tem experiência." Estou falando asneira... Ele tem sim, com mulheres...

- "Certo. Não tenho experiência com você, então somos ambos virgens. Além do que, desde que voltei do inferno que, bom, não pratiquei muito ainda... Apenas Anna e digamos que ela não era do seu sexo."

Vez de Dean ficar vermelho. Será verdade? Logo ele?

- "Apenas Anna? Mas foi há meses! Ninguém mesmo, Dean? Mas eu pensei..."

- "Estava ocupado com o apocalipse e sem ânimo para perseguir garotas."

- "Não vai precisar me perseguir." Digo com tom baixo e suspiro fundo observando o corpo lindo dele, toco a cicatriz no ombro e isso faz com que me aproxime dele. Bastante.

- "Não quero perseguir você, quero seu consentimento, sua entrega, seu amor, Cas, porque sabe, se é para amar alguém, não consigo vislumbrar ninguém melhor que você."

_**Kiite sekaijuu ga ayamati ni kegarete itemo**_

_**kimi he tsunaida te wa itsumademo hanasanai kara**_

_**Soredake wa shinjite iiyo**_

_**Ouça, mesmo que o mundo inteiro fique sujo de erros**_

_**Eu nunca irei soltar a sua mão, por isso,**_

_**Você pode acreditar só nisso!**_

Estou sem palavras. Estou pasmo. Não sei o que dizer, então... Uno minha boca à dele, tal como ele fez comigo.

Logo estamos perdidos em beijos e em gemidos baixos. Dean sabe que tudo é novo para mim e toca-me aos poucos, pelo peito, cintura, solta minha calça e eu termino de tirá-la, achando graça no fato de que estar nu nunca havia sido um problema.

Só que agora não estou nu apenas em meu corpo, mas em minha alma, em meus sentimentos.

Estou sem defesa, nem quero que estejam aqui todos os meus medos, ânsias nem a sensação horrível de perda que senti quando Dean ameaçou dizer sim. Não quero pensar nisso.

- "Vou tocar você, não se assuste."

A voz de Dean leva um tempo para chegar até meu cérebro e eu quase pulo na cama quando a mão dele tateia o símbolo do que é ser homem para os humanos. Arregalo os olhos com o prazer que sinto com aquilo. É tão... Humano. Uma vontade meio indescritível, mas boa, que ele continue.

- "Não vai ser fácil, Cas, mas vamos conseguir nos entender. Não só nossos corpos, nós dois, como pessoas."

- "Não sou uma pessoa, Dean." Respondo com naturalidade e tento, meio sem jeito, tocar nele também. Pulsa, é quente, é engraçado pegar nele, no sexo de Dean...

- "É uma pessoa para mim. É um alguém especial. Está certo?"

Dean me beija enquanto eu assinto e solto um gemido quando a mão dele vai e vem em cima do meu pênis. Imito-o e ele geme também. Isso é bom.

**_Yatto te wo nobashite tsukanda_**

**_Ureshikute dakishimeta_**

**_(real faith, my dear, is far too fake.)_**

**_Sorewa totemo hakanakute_**

**_Sugu ni karete kusattayo_**

**_(real faith, my dear, is just a dream.)_**

**_Finalmente você estendeu a sua mão e eu agarrei_**

**_Fiquei feliz e nos abraçamos_**

**_(A verdadeira fé, meu caro, está longe para falsificar)_**

**_Isso é muito fútil_**

**_Logo murchou e apodreceu!_**

**_(A verdadeira fé, meu caro, é só um sonho)_**

- "Como quer fazer?" Dean murmura no meu ouvido e eu estou tão... Perdido, digamos assim, com as sensações que a mão dele me causa me alisando daquele jeito que pareço um bêbado ao responder.

- "Fazer o que?"

- "Sexo, Cas, como vamos fazer sexo."

Dean me olha de um jeito engraçado e então eu penso em como é com homem e mulher...

- "Oh..." Fico meio sem graça. - "Bem, não sei. Você quer dizer quem vai colocar o... Bem, quem vai ficar embaixo do outro?" Não sou burro e sei o que é sexo anal. Bem, eu andei vendo uns filmes...

Dean sorri e depois desata a rir. Eu fico meio sem graça, mas rio também depois. Que pergunta foi essa que eu fiz?

- "Cas, me sinto desvirginando um anjo..."

- "Bem, talvez porque eu seja um?"

- "No momento é meu homem. Nem mais, nem menos."

Dean suspira fundo e me vira na cama, para baixo dele. Fico ofegante com o peso dele em cima de mim totalmente enlouquecido quando ele começa a sugar e lamber meus mamilos, mordiscar minha cintura até que ele...

- "DEAN!"

O que diabos ele está fazendo? A boca macia e quente está... Ele está... Me sugando, lambendo, engolindo e eu... Estou perdendo a razão, estou ficando... Indo... Meus quadris vão para cima, eu quero mais. Eu preciso de mais... Calor... Como está quente. Meu membro desaparece naquela boca úmida e eu não consigo parar de gemer, nem de puxar os fios loiros da cabeça dele, nem de arfar e...

Meus gemidos de prazer enchem o quarto quando sou levado a algum lugar que desconheço. Perco a razão, me sinto voando e me sinto tão... Leve, feliz, tonto.

Fico algum tempo sem saber onde estou, mas tenho plena consciência de com quem estou. Uma vontade incontestável de beijar Dean me assola e eu o puxo para cima, para tomar-lhe a boca que tem um gosto estranho, mas não importa.

Beijamo-nos por minutos enquanto sinto algo duro, quente e pulsante nas minhas coxas. Oh, sim, não terminamos. Ainda.

_**Itsuka sekaijuu ga yorokobi to meguriau koro**_

_**Kimi to deaetetara togirenai kanashimi nante**_

_**Keshite misenakatta noni**_

_**No dia em que o mundo inteiro conseguir reencontrar a felicidade**_

_**Se eu puder te encontrar, as tristezas não poderão acabar**_

_**Embora não as tenha mostrado e as apagado**_

- "Posso, Cas? Fazer o que preciso? Eu sei algumas coisas, já tive mulheres, não que você seja uma, mas acho que dou conta."

Há dúvida, receio e carinho no olhar dele. Eu mordo de leve meus lábios e tento me virar de costas para ele. Tento...

- "Não, Cas, tem jeito de fazer de frente, andei vendo uns filmes... Além disso, quero ver seus olhos enquanto se entregar pra mim."

Ele admite com tanta falta de jeito que fico pensando que este é um Dean que não conheço. Mais doce, mais meigo, mais... Apaixonante. Ele pega uma camisinha que eu nem sabia que estava ali no chão perto das calças dele. Coro um tanto.

- "Quer ver meus olhos?" Franzo o cenho enquanto ele dobra minhas pernas. Sinto-me meio estranho, mas nada digo. Ele lambe seus próprios dedos com ar seguro e me acalmo.

Então um dedo dele passeia no meio das minhas nádegas e arregalo os olhos quando adentra meu corpo.

- "Seus olhos, sua alma. Você é lindo. E apertado."

Dean se inclina sobre mim e me dá selinhos enquanto outro dedo resolve seguir o primeiro. É desconfortável e dolorido, mas acho que por ser, ou ter sido, um anjo, eu agüento muito bem, sem reclamar.

Mais beijos e acho que estamos prontos.

Acho...

- "Vai doer, Cas. Depois podemos inverter, se quiser. Eu faria, por você."

Fico sério novamente e abraço-o como é possível. - "Confio em você."

Não sei o motivo, mas essa minha frase faz Dean sorrir e ficar com olhos úmidos.

- "Confia em mim? Tem certeza? Depois do que me disse antes de enfrentar pelo menos cinco anjos sozinho?"

Há doçura e amor na voz e no olhar dele.

- "Confio. Eu novamente confio em você. Não me desaponte."

Falo seriamente e Dean fecha os olhos, segura meus quadris e empurra-se contra meu corpo. Dói sim, mas não vou morrer. Ele novamente abre os olhos e me encara e faço que sim com a cabeça. Ele pode fazer o que quiser.

Eu suspiro, seguro o queixo dele e deslizo dois dedos nos lábios cheios.

- "Eu te amo, Dean."

E tudo fica nublado e eu só consigo gemer... Meu Dean... Agora sou dele e de mais ninguém...

**_Where can it be?_**  
**_Onde pode estar?_**  
**_Where can it be?_**  
**_Onde pode estar?_**  
**_In my Heart!_**  
**_No meu coração!_**

Nossos corpos se estranham um pouco. Eu sinto alguma dor, Dean ofega e me segura sem jeito algumas vezes. Estamos aprendendo, mas a sensação de pertencer a ele me domina completamente.

Encaixo minhas pernas na cintura dele e fica mais fácil. Dean é forte e dominador por natureza e não me arrependo de estar aqui com ele. Nem um pouco.

Ele começa a se mover mais rápido, mais desesperado, meu corpo e o dele se mesclam em sensações e vontades e nossos beijos ficam violentos, firmes, profundos. Meus dedos marcam as costas dele, eu o aperto dentro de mim quando ele se aprofunda demais e me faz gemer de prazer.

Talvez eu compreenda porque Anna quis desistir e experimentar emoções humanas.

O prazer que só aumenta, os olhos enevoados escurecidos de Dean. A boca pornográfica dele me lambendo, gemendo desejo e palavras que não entendo algumas vezes.

Uma opressão em meu baixo ventre, um desejo insuportável de explodir. O que será que é essa sensação de ânsia que estou sentindo? Na verdade eu sei...

O prazer físico do sexo.

Só que o que sinto olhando para os olhos de Dean é muito maior e mais embriagante.

- "Cas, eu te amo, nunca disse, mas amo."

Dean sussurra em meus ouvidos e eu fico estupidamente emocionado, como se eu fosse um garotinho qualquer. Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir para quase perder os sentidos enquanto meu corpo se move sozinho contra o dele, deixando-o entrar o mais fundo possível. Eu me agarro a ele, com força, gemendo o nome dele, sentindo torpor, formigamento, vazio e ao mesmo tempo preenchimento de toda minha alma.

Derreto-me de prazer gemendo despudoradamente e desabo na cama com Dean ainda penetrando meu corpo mais um pouco. Ele avança em meu pescoço e me morde com alguma força enquanto sinto-o retesar-se inteiro.

Será que isso é que se chama prazer estupendo? Acho que o céu é maravilhoso, mas os braços de Dean são...

Paradisíacos.

- "Está tudo bem?"

A voz rouca de Dean sussurra no meu ouvido e eu nada digo, apenas o beijo na boca, apaixonado que sou por ele. Não me importo mais nem com o apocalipse, só me importo com ele...

**_Kiite sekaijuu ga ayamati ni kegarete itemo_**

**_kimi he tsunaida te wa itsumademo hanasanai kara_**

**_Tatoe kono omoi sae uso ni omowaretemo_**

**_Kimi he no kagayaki wa itsumademo furisosoideru_**

**_Soredake wa shinjite iiyo_**

**_Ouça, mesmo que o mundo inteiro fique sujo de erros_**

**_Eu nunca irei soltar a sua mão, por isso_**

**_Por mais que achem que até mesmo esse desejo..._**

**_Seja uma mentira_**

**_Eu sou coberto de brilho que vai a ti_**

**_Você pode acreditar só nisso!_**

- "Prometa." Eu falo com voz suspirante enquanto dou um gemido quando ele se afasta de mim. Isso vai doer depois...

- "O que?"

Dean me olha com carinho e me dá um beijo na testa.

- "Que não vai dizer sim, jamais."

- "Não posso prometer isso, Cass."

Por que será que vejo um tom de troça na voz dele? - "Como assim? Mas você disse..."

- "Não fale no genérico, pois eu pretendo dizer sim pra você, todas as vezes."

Ele ri. Esse desgraçado está rindo de mim! Dou um muxoxo, mas logo um minúsculo sorriso aparece. - "Vai dizer sim pra mim?"

- "Sempre."

- "Acerca do que, especificamente?" Retomo meu ar mais sério, o meu habitual ar de quem está ausente. Incrível como ele me faz parecer humano... Só que não posso ser quem não sou.

- "Sim, eu te amo, Castiel, sim, eu o desejo, sim, serei fiel, sim, iremos aprender a nos amar mesmo eu sendo humano e você sendo um anjo num corpo humano e, principalmente, sim, eu não vou dizer sim para Miguel."

Dean está sério. Muito. Há sinceridade e amor nos olhos dele. Então ele me beija, novamente.

E eu me perco nos braços dele...

Sou um anjo, mas estou amando. Talvez isso seja celestial, talvez seja demoníaco, mas não me importo, não mais.

* * *

Nota Final: Olha... Digitei em SEIS longos dias, pois minhas mãos estão doentinhas. No entanto, acho que ficou bonito. Espero que gostem e, se puderem, comentem. Foi bem... Diferente. Para alguém que geralmente faz PadAckles ou Wincest...


End file.
